


That Asshole Ghost Hamilton

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack, Ive only got the pairings there bc, M/M, One Shot, alex and john are little shits to jefferson, but I have a sad thing for if i ever want to do something with it, in the future, theres nothing graphic, this is mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Based on a post by Meme-of-lord on Tumblr that I thought was hilarious."Au where everything is the same butJohn and Hamilton are Ghosts that Haunt Thomas"Enjoy the crack.Formally Father_Time





	

They had been doing this all day at work and Thomas was ready to kill Burr with his own hands for shooting Hamilton. Burr didn’t have Hamilton and his friend from the war following him around. Thomas didn’t even know that this John Laurens guy existed until Hamilton shows up one night in all of his ghostly glowing glory, smug as he says that he had promised to make Thomas life a living hell in one of their arguments and now he was delivering.

 

“And oh yeah, here’s my friend John Laurens,” he’d said, like one of them was bad enough but now there was some dead twerp next to Hamilton, grinning excitedly.

 

“So this is the guy you were talking about?” Then the kid laughed. He frickin’ LAUGHED. “After what he’s told me about you, Jefferson, and what you’ve done to Alexander in the past, I’m going to enjoy every second of this.”

 

So now, here he was, with two annoying ghosts that no one else could see, and he was trying to conduct a meeting with his cabinet but he couldn’t focus with those two idiots catcalling him and Hamilton trying to start shit with him. They're dead. They can go to hell. Literally.

 

Which leaked into: “Please go to Hell,” he’d muttered to them while two idiots in his administration were bickering with each other about what to do about Burr and his attempts at grabbing power from them. Hamilton merely snorted with laughter and leaned into his personal space, licking the shell of his ear. Thomas stiffened immediately and didn’t stop the slight squeak in time. James glanced over at him, brow raised.

 

“I will, but I’m taking you with me,” Hamilton murmured and Thomas could feel the smirk on his lips as he nipped at his earlobe. “Because you’re an asshole.”

 

Laurens was on his other side, lightly tugging at the hair at his nape. The onslaught, even from these two idiots, had him squirming uncomfortably after a while…and oh yeah, he was blushing. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Thomas organized his stack of notes quickly and squeaked out an excuse for leaving early before he fled the room, Hamilton and Lauren’s laughter following him out.

 

How long would he have to put up with this?


End file.
